Mamma Mia!: First day as husband and wife
by Abigail-Barrington
Summary: This is the chapter 2 of my first story "Start of Forever". My own interpretation of what happens on Sam and Donna's first day as a married couple. reviews are appreciated. :


**First day as husband and wife**

Donna felt the sunlight on her face but didn't dare to open her eyes. It was such a wonderful dream. She couldn't let it go. She dreamt of seeing her three past loves in her hotel to attend Sophie's wedding but due to some twist of fate, it all ended up with her and Sam's wedding. Oh, she really couldn't let it go.

She heard the crashing of the waves on the nearby sea and the chirping of the birds outside the window. Work is calling her now. _Okay. Okay. I'm getting up now._ But when she opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed. The warm body beside her moved and the arm wrapped on her waist tightened. It wasn't a dream at all! Donna turned to face Sam and like a child on Christmas Day, her face lit up.

"Morning wife." A smile tugged at Sam's lips.

"Morning husband." Donna lifted her face to his and gave him a long kiss. Both of them were gasping for air when their lips parted.

"I'm really beginning to wonder how the hell I survived without you Donna Sheridan."

Donna giggled and snuggled closer to his body.

"I'm wondering about it too." She felt his hand caress her stomach suggestively.

"But after last night, I'm pretty sure I'll go crazy if I'll lose you again." Sam planted a kiss on her neck. Donna closed her eyes as the sensation of Sam's kisses consumes her.

"Honey, Tanya and Rosie might be waiting for me outside," Donna mumbled.

"I don't care." He continued raining kisses on her neck down to her collarbone.

"But… we, we have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"We can do that later." He gave a subtle suck on her neck and Donna moaned softly. "They wouldn't start without you and I won't leave this bed until I'm good and ready."

It was almost lunch time when Donna came out of their room. It would be the last time she'll try to get ready with her husband watching her. Sam just couldn't keep his hands off her. As se descended down the stairs, she heard Rosie and Tanya's laughter in the courtyard. Donna smiled knowingly. For sure, her friends are talking about her.

"Here comes the bride!" Rosie beamed at her. Donna approached them and sat on the nearby chair.

"Finally! I thought we need to call the local police to get you out of your room!" Tanya dramatically said.

"You're exaggerating Tanya!" Donna blushed furiously.

Rosie leaned towards her and said in a soft voice, "Well we couldn't blame you anyway. We know…"  
she left her sentence hanging and Donna had to cover her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"We know you can't get enough of Sam. My god, you've actually worshipped the guy even when you were apart!"

"Tanya!"

"Honey, don't try to deny it. Tell me I'm wrong and I promise to kiss Harry. On the lips."

All three of them laughed hysterically. This is what Donna misses about her friends. The constant laughing and endless banters. Good thing they both decided to stay for another week. Thanks to Bill who convinced Rosie to explore the place much longer. As for Tanya, well, despite turning Pepper down, she wanted to explore the place to look for a more suitable man to be her target.

They were still catching their breaths because of too much laughing when Rosie turned to her again.

"But seriously Donna, I'm really happy that you've finally found your happiness." Her friend reached for her hand. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Donna's eyes welled up. "Thank you Rosie. I'm really happy I can't even define it. If this is not heaven, I don't know what this is anymore."

Tanya wan smile. "You and Sam are destined to be together Donna. Your hearts only belong to each other."

"Thank you girls. You both know how much I love him and how devastated I was when he left. But despite everything, I never stopped loving him," Donna said tearfully. Her friends' support means so much to her.

Tanya noticed that Donna is getting too emotional so she decided to lighten the mood. "Well you were obviously inlove with him. I can still remember you talking about Sam this and Sam that." Donna chuckled. Yes, she couldn't help herself back then. She so criminally smittened by him. "Well honestly, if we weren't friends, I would have hooked up with Sam first."

Donna's eyes widened with disbelief. "Tanya!!!"

Tanya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well… but you know, I didn't."

Rosie slapped Tanya on the shoulder.

"Ow! What's your problem Rosie?" she rubbed her shoulder.

But Donna still haven't gotten over what her friend said. "Honestly Tanya…"

Sensing Donna's uncertainty, Tanya laughed aloud and lovingly hugged her friend.

"Sweetie, I'm kidding! Sam's not my type. Not at all."

Donna hugged her back. "Thank God. Because I don't know how can I compete with you."

~*~

It was almost dusk when Donna was able to finish all her chores and she hasn't seen her husband because he went with the guys back to mainland to buy some stuff for the hotel. How she misses him already! This is their first day as man and wife but they weren't able to spend it together. She decided to walk down by the beach to will away the time and wait for Sam.

The sand gently crunching at her feet, the soft waves crashing by the shore and the sun setting in the horizon, everything is perfect in her life right now. She couldn't ask for anything more. Despite her uncertainty yesterday, she couldn't deny the fact that she'd been dreaming about this the moment she met Sam 20 years ago.

Donna settled herself behind the huge stone by the shore. Letting the wind blow through her face and hair, she closed her eyes and savored the sweet smell of the sea.

"Hey gorgeous. A penny for your thoughts?" Sam who was silently watching his wife for quite some time approached her.

Donna's eyes flew open. "Sam!" She was about to get up when Sam motioned her to stay and he sat behind her. Donna positioned herself between his legs and leaned her back on his chest.

"I've missed you." He murmured in her ear.

"Me too." She turned her head to his and offered her lips for a kiss. Sam didn't disappoint her as he bent his head down and kissed her. He tasted her lips and claimed them as his own.

"How's everything here while I'm gone?" he whispered in her lips when they broke for air.

"Hmm… fine. It would have been better if you were with me." Donna couldn't contain herself and kissed him again.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Sam asked.

"No. I'd rather stay here with you. Watch the sun set and let the waves kiss our feet… we could go back later."

"Or we could stay here forever."

Donna smiled sweetly. "I like that."

She turned her head and looked at the vast horizon of the ocean. Yes, she could definitely stay here forever-- wrapped in Sam's arms and his love.


End file.
